Ducktales: Webbigail Anais VanderQuack-Duck
by kamikazy
Summary: A school project leads our three young Ducklings to discover something that could change life at the manor as they know it.
1. Name meaning

Ducktales: Webbigail Anais VanderQuack-Duck

 **Characters:**

 **Scrooge McDuck**

 **Donald Fauntleroy Duck**

 **Hubert 'Huey' Archibald Duck**

 **Dewford 'Dewey' Brodee Duck**

 **Llewellyn 'Louie' Cailean Duck**

 **Webbigail Anais VanderQuack-Duck**

 **Name meaning:**

 **Scrooge = Someone who is stingy with money, a penny pincher**

 **Donald = Great chief, world mighty.**

 **Fauntleroy = son of the king**

 **Hubert= bright heart**

 **Archibald = truly brave.**

 **Dewford = Cherished; Beloved.**

 **Brodee = Second son.**

 **Llewellyn = Leader. Lion-like.**

 **Cailean = Young dog or child**

 **Webbigail = Father's joy**

 **Anais = grace**

 **Donald Fauntleroy = Mighty King**

 **Hubert Archibald = Brave Heart**

 **Dewford Brodee = Beloved second son**

 **Llewellyn Cailean =Young leader/ lion pup**

 **Webbigail Anais = Father's grace**

 **Age:**

 **Scrooge = 88 years young**

 **Donald = 40 years of age**

 **Huey/Dewey/Louie =12 levels of experience**

 **Webby= 11 birthdays celebrated**

 **Relationship:**

 **Scrooge= Donald's Uncle and HDL and Webby's Great Uncle**

 **Donald =Scrooge's Nephew and HDL's uncle/ adopted father and Webby's Uncle**

 **Huey: Scrooge's great nephew, Donald's nephew/ adopted son, Dewy, Louie and Webby's big brother**

 **Dewey: Scrooge's great nephew, Donald's nephew/ adopted son, Huey's little brother, Louie and Webby's big brother**

 **Louie: Scrooge's Great nephew, Donald's nephew/ adopted son, Huey and Dewey's little brother, Webby's big brother**

 **Webby: Scrooge's Great Niece, Donald's niece, HDL's little sister (Half sister)**


	2. Introduction

Ducktales: Webbigail Anais VanderQuack-Duck

Intro:

It was a quiet and calm day at Duckburg Academy four young ducklings were having a hushed conversation.

"I wonder what our next adventure is going to be." A young duckling named Webbigail 'Webby' VanderQuack stated as her friends the Duck triplets; Huey, Dewey and Louie just shrugged their shoulders. Not listening to their young friend

"Okay class, so since your history teacher; Dr. Crackshell- Cabrera is having your class do family trees, I thought that we could do a little family based project ourselves. So, Mr. McDuck was generous enough to buy DNA test kits for everyone." Their science teacher Dr. Gyro Gearloose told them his gaze lingering on the four ducklings a half second too long.

"You might just find out something out you never you knew." Shuffling the papers on his desk when Webby raised her hand

"Dr. Gearloose?" She inquired normally she would have called him 'Gyro' but he had a strict rule that when he was their teacher he was 'Dr. Gearloose'.

"Yes, Ms. VanderQuack?" He inquired not looking at her as he started to grade papers.

"Are these projects mandatory?" She inquired softly as she twiddled her fingers.

"Ms. VanderQuack, will you and the Ducks please stay after class." He instructed

"Nice going, Webbigail." Hissed Louie, sure he liked Dr. Gearloose, but he didn't enjoy staying after class.

Webby sighed; she shouldn't have asked that question.

"Dr. Gearloose, is it really necessary for Huey, Dewey and Louie to stay after with me?" hoping that they wouldn't have to.

"I suppose not, if they prefer to walk to Mr. McDuck's office after class." He answered with a shrug

Webby blinked and pulled out a notebook and wrote down 'My family tree' listing two names; hers and her granny Benita Beakley.

"Hey, Webby, why are their only two names on your family tree?" Dewey inquired a bit louder than necessary as the rest of the class turned to face them.

"I-it's a rough draft." Webby lied quickly hoping that he bought it, her voice shaking and hands quivering as she felt the eyes of her peers and friends bore into her. Quickly getting out of her chair she scrambled to the front door.

"Ms. VanderQuack, I haven't dismissed you, please return to your seat." Dr. Gearloose instructed her.

Webby was already out the door and didn't hear him all she could hear was her heart beating too fast and her irregular breathing.

"Come on Webby, just calm down. He didn't know, they don't know." She repeated the phrase to herself as a mantra and found herself walking as if in a haze to her locker and getting her stuff and through the front entrance of the school. She was at the front door of the money bin when she realized that she had ditched school. Her phone rang and she noticed that Louie was calling.

"Louie?" She inquired even though she knew who it was.

"Webby, where are you? Dr. Gearloose is worried about you, you left class so abruptly." Concern laced his voice

"I'm at the money bin; tell Dr. Gearloose I'm sorry for leaving school." Webby's voice sound as far away as she felt. Suddenly a new voice appeared

"Webby? Are you okay? Do you need me to call Uncle Scrooge or your granny?" The collisions of concerns belonged to Huey.

"No, please don't call them. I just…need some time to clear my head, I'll be fine. I'll see you guys at home. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Not quite sure if she was trying to convince them or herself.

With a deep breath, she walked into the money bin and into Scrooge McDuck's office, where he was sitting there on the phone.

"I don't know Benita; I have Donald staking out the pier, just stay there in case she decides to go home. I'll let you know if I see her. Well there are only a few places she would have gone, the manor, the pier or here at the money bin." Luckily for Webby he was facing away from her, however he could see her through the reflection of the window.

"Benita, she's here at the money bin. Don't worry; yes I'll let her know. I better call Fenton and Gyro that she's here at the money bin. I'll bring her home when I'm done at the office."

Webby stood behind Scrooge and listened to him speak to her grandmother, with a roll of his eyes Scrooge replied

"Benita, I am more than capable of watching the lass, for a few hours."

Webby found herself standing nervously, suddenly feeling as if she didn't belong in the room. A room that she had been in many times, nervously she shuffled her feet standing in place.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McDuck." Webby suddenly blurted out

"What are you sorry for, Webby dear?" Scrooge inquired not looking up from his newspaper


	3. Chapter 1

_Previously on Ducktales_

" _What are you sorry for, Webby dear?" Scrooge inquired not looking up from his newspaper_

Webby looked at Scrooge with wide eyes, "I left school." kicking the ground nervously as she avoid Scrooge's gaze after he looked up from his paper.

"Webbigail, why did you leave school? What happened?" Scrooge inquired softly.

Webby took a deep breath before replying in a soft voice

"We're learning about family trees in History and we're doing a unit on genetics in Science."

"Yes, and?" Scrooge prompted looking at the young duckling waiting for an answer.

"I've spent my entire life researching you and your family. I know so much about your family and I know so little about mine, and honestly? That scares me. What if I don't have a family? What if it's just Granny and I?" Webby spoke in a soft voice her hands curled into tiny fists, tears streaming down her face.

"Webbigail…" Scrooge began but he couldn't find the words to comfort the young duckling, what if she was right? What if she had no family to call her own?

"I'm sorry, Mr. McDuck. I shouldn't have unloaded all of my problems onto you." Webby replied as she wiped the tears from her face

Shaking his head Scrooge placed his paper on his desk, "Webby, darlin' I don't mind ya talking to me about yer problems. Ya should never be afraid to tell someone if something is botherin' ya, have ya told yer Granny that this has been botherin ya?"

Webby nervously shook her head "No, I haven't. I'm afraid, what if Granny gets upset, I don't want to upset her." Still refusing to look at the elderly duck


	4. Chapter 2

_Previously on Ducktales_

 _Webby nervously shook her head "No, I haven't. I'm afraid, what if Granny gets upset, I don't want to upset her." Still refusing to look at the elderly duck_

 _Meanwhile at McDuck Manor,_

Hubert 'Huey' Duck walked into the manor with his bag slung across his shoulder as he walked into his room and placed his bag on his bed, pulling out his worksheet from Dr. Gearloose's class and pulled out his laptop before starting to type down some information.

"Okay, full name; Hubert Archibald Duck" mentally cringing at his full name he quickly began to erase the name, before finally deciding to leave the name be, it was after all his name.

"Age; 12, D.O.B: October 17th 2006" Huey wrote down the information as he scanned towards the next section as his brother; Dewey walked into his room

"Are you seriously already starting on the assignment, Hubert? You know that assignment isn't due until the end of the month." The blue clad duckling pointed out to his older brother as he sat down on his bed.

"I am aware of that Dewey but I want to get at least a head start on it before we send in our DNA, besides I've only filled out the basics, you know my name and my age as well as date of birth." Huey informed his younger brother before asking

"Why are you in my room Dewford? Is there anything that I can help you with?" Huey asked swiveling his chair around to look at his brother to see him shaking his head

"Huey, I'm worried about Webby. She's never left class before; do you think something about the projects might have upset her?" Bouncing his leg up and down worried for the girl he grew to view as a younger sister.

"I don't know, this project does deal a lot with family which is something that outside of Ms. Beakley, Webby unfortunately doesn't have a lot of at least biologically and that we know of." Huey admitted trying to focus on his project but his mind was still wandering towards Webby's abrupt leave from class earlier in the day.

"We could ask Mrs. Beakley, if she know why this project is bothering Webby. She's might be able to provide some more insight for us." Dewey suggested lying down on his brother's bed and staring up at the ceiling

Huey simply shook his head; "I think that we should wait until Webby brings this up to her grandmother herself, it is not our place to intrude into a family matter between Mrs. Beakley and Webby."

"But…" Dewey began to protest before realizing that his elder brother was right, as much as he and his brothers cared for the young girl they had no place to get in the midst of a family matter. _Especially a family matter that wasn't theirs_ ,

"Don't worry, Dewey. Webby will talk to us eventually, now you should get started on the project. I suggest going to talk to Uncle Donald to find out more about our family."

Dewey got up from his brother's bed before wandering off to find his uncle accidentally bumping into his younger brother; Louie, who was just walking out of a room.

"Hey, Louie. Where you in Webby's room?" the blue clad duckling asked his green hoodie wearing brother, with a confused look on his face, knowing full well that access to the young girl's room was forbidden unless she had invited them in.

"Yeah, it's not like she'd mind, I figured that she might have some information on our family. After all, she has spent her entire life researching Uncle Scrooge and to an extension the entire McDuck-Duck family. Heck, she even has information on Uncle Gladstone, not to mention Tio José as well as Tío Panchito"

Dewey looked at Louie in confusion; "Tio José and Tío Panchito? Louie, we haven't seen or heard from them in ages, why would Webby have any information on them; besides they aren't related to us, they're just Uncle Donald's best friends." Standing in the hallway, in deep conversation.

"I don't know, maybe her research goes beyond just family members and has been expanded to anyone that is associated with our family?" Louie replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders before asking

"Have you heard from Webby at all, do you know where she ended up at?" looking at his elder brother with his hands in his hoodie pocket, ready to grab his phone and call her himself."

"Hmm? Webby, yeah, she's at the office with Uncle Scrooge. I imagine that he'll either bring her home with him or he'll send for Launchpad to come pick her up." Dewey replied as he walked past his brother and walked downstairs before turning around to ask his younger brother a question only to find that he had already walked away and was now out of sight.

"What were Fenton and Gyro thinking, assigning this project?" Dewey heard the unmistakable voice of Bentina Beakley as he headed into the kitchen to grab a snack before starting his assignment after hearing her voice Dewey hid next to the door leading into the kitchen. However, he had accidentally knocked over a vase.

"Dewey, what are you doing? We're you eavesdropping?" Mrs. Beakley inquired glaring sternly at the young duckling her arms crossed as she tapped her foot awaiting an answer from him.


	5. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

" _What were Fenton and Gyro thinking, assigning this project?" Dewey heard the unmistakable voice of Bentina Beakley as he headed into the kitchen to grab a snack before starting his assignment after hearing her voice Dewey hid next to the door leading into the kitchen. However, he had accidentally knocked over a vase._

" _Dewey, what are you doing? We're you eavesdropping?" Mrs. Beakley inquired glaring sternly at the young duckling her arms crossed as she tapped her foot awaiting an answer from him._

Dewey just stood nervously in the doorway, looking up at Scrooge's housekeeper, and more importantly she was Webby's grandmother.

"Well, Dewey, why what where you doing?" Mrs. Beakley pressed, waiting for an answer from the blue clad duckling. Normally Bentina Beakley was a patient duck, but not today.

"I-I was just getting a snack, before getting started on the assignment." Dewey barely managed to stammer out looking at the ground, not daring to meet the gaze of the older duck in the eye.

"Okay, I'll make you and your brothers a small snack; something healthy. I'll be making dinner shortly." Mrs. Beakley replied with a sigh as she proceeded to make the snacks.

"We're allergic to pineapple!" Dewey blurted out.

"I know, Dewey." Bentina answered softly, cutting up bananas, apples, and strawberries and grapes into three separate bowls sporting the ducklings signature colors. Bentina proceeded to hand the three bowls to the young duck.

"Make sure that Louie brings down his bowl when he comes down for dinner okay?" placing a strong yet gentle hand on Dewey's shoulder Bentina knelt down to look the duckling in the eye.

"I know you, have questions. But don't worry about them right now, everything will sort itself out in due time."

Dewey nodded slowly, why would she say that?

"Thank you for the snack, Mrs. Beakley." Dewey answered before walking up the stairs with the snacks. Still deep in thought, Dewey found his way back to Huey's room.

"Hey, Dewey, are you okay?" Huey asked his brother, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh, what? Yeah, I'm fine." Dewey replied hesitantly handing Huey's bowl to him.

"Mrs. B said to make sure Louie brought his bowl down." Dewey stated shaking his head trying to clear his mind of his thoughts.

"Hey, Huey. Just to clarify that it wasn't just me but hasn't Webby been acting a bit odd today?" Dewey quizzed placing a piece of strawberry in his mouth.

"Dewey, it's Webby." Huey replied as if that explained everything and normally it would, but not this time.

"No, Hubert, she's been acting odder than usual. Sure, she's a little eccentric and probably watched one too many spy movies with Launchpad, but she's never walked out of class before."

"Dewford, I feel as if we've had this conversation before." Huey answered not looking away from his laptop it was quiet for a moment until Huey sputtered out.

"Dewey, has it ever occurred to you that we have no idea who our dad is?" The red wearing duckling asked his brother, as a confused look appeared on his face.

"I never really thought about it." Dewey replied still eating his snack, shrugging his shoulders. If he where to be honest he had thought about it before, but Donald did his best to raise him and his brothers.

"Bull, I know you've thought about it. You can't lie to me Dewford."

"Maybe it's crossed my mind once or twice, _he_ crossed my mind once or twice. Also, what is it with you calling me by my full first name?" Dewey inquired unaware of the fact that Louie had walked in with Webby trailing behind him.

"Hey guys, guess who's here? It's our dear old friend; Webby."

Huey and Dewey turned to see Webby stand behind Louie shuffling her feet, her gaze not meeting the boys.

"H-hi." She stammered out, completely aware of their stares.

"How are your family trees coming along?" Webby quizzed not wanting to talk to them about what happened at school, not yet anyways.

"I've already started on mine, but should I add a little fun fact about my name? What do you think Webs?" Huey replied tilting his head awaiting an answer

"What sort of fun fact, Huey?" Webby inquired her eyes lighting up, she loved fun facts and mysteries.

Before Huey could respond Louie interrupted voicing his own suggestion.

"Hey, Webs. You know almost everything there is to know about our family, but we know next to nothing about yours, actually we don't know much about you and general."

Webby swallowed a lump of air that was caught in her throat. "What's your point Louie?" she asked sitting on the foot of Huey's bed.

"We ask you for a fun fact about our family and you tell us something about yourself." Louie proposed crossing his arms.

"Why? Why are you suddenly interested in me?" Webby retorted raising an eyebrow crossing her arms as well before sighing in defeat.

"What would you guys like to know?" Webby asked noticing that all eyes where on Webby staring at her intently, she was suddenly bombarded with a horde of questions coming from the boys.

"What's your full name?" Huey inquired

"How did you and your granny end up living in the manor?" Dewey quizzed

"How did you end up living with your grandma?" Louie asked


End file.
